Epic 1.0
Spear of Fate Spear of Fate MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: Piercing Atk Delay: 30 DMG: 20 STR: +15 STA: +15 WIS: +15 HP: +70 MANA: +70 SV FIRE: +10 SV DISEASE: +10 SV COLD: +10 SV MAGIC: +10 SV POISON: +10 Effect: Infusion of Fate (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: 1.0) at Level 35 Recast Delay: 300 seconds, Recast Type: 10 WT: 1.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: SHM Race: BAR TRL OGR IKS VAH FRG Slot 1, Type 4 Infusion of Fate Bestows a powerful infusion to your group, greatly increasing their melee prowess. Nature Walkers Scimitar Nature Walkers Scimitar MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 30 DMG: 20 STR: +10 DEX: +10 STA: +10 WIS: +15 HP: +30 MANA: +90 SV FIRE: +10 SV DISEASE: +10 SV COLD: +10 SV MAGIC: +10 SV POISON: +10 Effect: Balancing of Nature (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: 1.0) at Level 35 Recast Delay: 300 seconds, Recast Type: 10 WT: 3.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: DRU Race: HUM ELF HEF HFL DRK Slot 1, Type 4 Balancing of Nature Invoke a balancing of nature, equalizing your group's hit points and restoring them over time. Balance Party Health (50% penalty) Increase Hitpoints v2 by 200 per tick Duration: 4 ticks Target Type: Group v2 Water Sprinkler of Nem Ankh Water Sprinkler of Nem Ankh MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 32 DMG: 18 Bane DMG: Undead +6 STA: +10 CHA: +15 WIS: +15 MANA: +100 SV FIRE: +10 SV DISEASE: +10 SV COLD: +10 SV MAGIC: +10 SV POISON: +10 Effect: Angel Call (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: 1.0) at Level 35 Recast Delay: 300 seconds, Recast Type: 10 WT: 8.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: CLR Race: HUM ERU HIE DEF DWF HFL GNM FRG DRK Slot 1, Type 4 Angel Call Places a blessing on your target, briefly protecting them from harm and potentially saving them from death. Increase Melee Mitigation by 25% Death Save - Restore Partial Health Duration: 3 ticks Target Type: v2 Staff of the Four Staff of the Four MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 30 DMG: 20 DEX: +15 INT: +20 MANA: +100 SV FIRE: +10 SV DISEASE: +10 SV COLD: +10 SV MAGIC: +10 SV POISON: +10 Effect: Power of the Four (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: 1.0) at Level 35 Recast Delay: 300 seconds, Recast Type: 10 WT: 4.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: WIZ Race: HUM ERU HIE DEF GNM FRG DRK Slot 1, Type 4 Power of the Four Temporarily improves the user's damage and critical strike chance with spells. Stacks with worn effects. Increase Spell Damage by 40% Chance to Critical Cast 40% Orb of Mastery Orb of Mastery MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 30 DMG: 20 DEX: +15 STA: +15 INT: +15 HP: +10 MANA: +70 SV FIRE: +10 SV DISEASE: +10 SV COLD: +10 SV MAGIC: +10 SV POISON: +10 Effect: Elemental Mastery (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: 1.0) at Level 35 Recast Delay: 300 seconds, Recast Type: 10 WT: 1.0 Size: TINY Class: MAG Race: HUM ERU HIE DEF GNM DRK Elemental Mastery Temporarily causes your summoned elemental to Add Proc: Elemental Mastery Strike Increase STR by 65 Increase Attack Speed by 70% Increase ATK by 35 Increase AC by 20 Increase Max Hitpoints by 500 Increase HP when cast by 500 Illusion: